June 19th
I wonder what will happen... (Red Guy 3 And 6) This article contains speculation; don't believe everything! 19th June is a mysterious recurring date featured in all episodes of DHMIS. It appears in cryptic ways throughout the series, as seen in the pictures below. It is allegedly the date where the puppets were kidnapped. List of appearances DHMIS 1 * The very first thing they show in the video is a news article, printed June 19,1955, saying the british pound is increasing. * The calendar at the beginning of the video, saying June 19. DHMIS 2 * The calendar at the beginning of the video, still on June 19. * The clock saying, "the future doesn't exist", repeatedly at the beginning of the video, indicating the show to stay forever in June 19th, 1955. * The caption of the framed photo that Tony refers to as "the past" is captioned with 19-06-55. * The reward on the wanted poster shown behind the lady at 1:20 is £1906. * The calendar on the wall to the left at 2:04. * The calendar above The Red Guy's bed. * At 2:40, the chart which Bird Guy uses shows pi as 19.6(y). DHMIS 3 * The missing poster at the beginning of the video. * At 4:09, the tombstones of Mr. and Mrs. Dead show that they died in 1906. DHMIS 4 * The calendar at the beginning of the video, yet again on June 19th. * Roy's number includes 1906 on the board. * The newspaper from episode one in the top left corner at 0:09 is dated June 19th. * The number chart at 1:23 shows the numbers 19, 6, and 55 in succession. * The time that Colin shows at 1:28 is 19:06. * A calendar floating in the background at 2:36. DHMIS 5 * The calendar at the start of the video, also depicted on the picture on the refrigerator. * The exact same number chart from DHMIS 4 is on the fridge at the beginning of the video. * At about 4:02, Roy's phone number is shown with 1906 inside it. * The back of a can at 5:19 is briefly shown, revealing the expiration date of 19/06. DHMIS 6 * The calendar close to the Yellow Guy's bed. * A calendar on the wall at 0:57. * A calendar on the wall at 1:06. * Towards the end of the video, the calendar flips to June 20th, indicating the story has forever ended, but will still go on, as it is a parallel universe. Miscellaneous * This date also appears in the Swim and Sleep (like a shark) music video, wich was directed by Becky & Joe. * In Craig's Big Day, another Becky and Joe project, there's a digital clock saying "19". * In the DHMIS TV pilot (also known as DHMIS 7) the June 19th calendar appears in the TV room. JUNE19TH.PNG|DHMIS 4 19THJUNE.PNG|DHMIS 4 June 19.jpg|DHMIS 2 190655.png|DHMIS 4 June 19th.png|DHMIS 4 JUNE 19 BRUH.png|DHMIS 1 19 june.PNG Craig's Big Day.jpeg SUNDANCE.jpeg Category:Setting Category:Easter egg